


奶糖冰淇淋

by kakakakki



Category: Cho Seungyoun - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band), 曹承衍 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakakki/pseuds/kakakakki
Kudos: 2





	奶糖冰淇淋

刚刚进入社会真的艰难，你决定做份兼职赚点外快。有JK制服的网店正在招募模特，报酬还不错，你大学时候也做过平面模特，就打算递份简历试试。

简单联系了之后，对方要求你提供一组穿JK制服的照片。你找出来压箱底多年的衣服，发现裙子有点短，但是现在买已经来不及了，对方要求的时间太短了。

你联系了做摄影师的男朋友曹承衍，“承衍，我这边需要一组照片，做简历用，能不能帮我照一下呀。”

曹承衍很快答应，你们约好时间，他开车在你楼下等你。

洗干净的制服有洗衣液的味道，但是清新好闻。曹承衍靠在车边等你，听到你的脚步声熄灭了手中的香烟。

衬衫、领结、格裙、黑色中筒袜、制服鞋，你手里拿着制服外套，甚至还扎了双马尾。

他从你出现在视线范围内就一直直勾勾的看着你，像看着从远方慢慢走过来的猎物。

“怎么这么看我，咱们走吧。”你有点好笑，拉开车门准备坐进副驾驶。

曹承衍胳膊用力，只开了很小缝隙的车门马上就被关上了，他低下头吻上你，好像一点都不怜惜。

毕竟光天化日的，还在老人小孩这么多的居民区，你努力推开曹承衍，但他的唇像沼泽一样，你越反抗陷得越深。

等他终于放开你的时候你很生气，原本精致的妆容得重新修补，头发也因为乱蹭而毛毛躁躁。

“曹承衍都怪你，我要回去补妆。”你忍不住朝他发脾气，自顾自往楼上走。

他用遥控器锁好车，三两步就跟上你，跟着你进了家门。

你还在生气他为什么突然发疯，根本不想理他。曹承衍这才发现事情的严重性，一边哄你一边自责。

好像他说的话都对你没什么用，耐心尽失的男人终于忍不住发了脾气。

“你觉得你穿成这样我能把持住吗？”

“你还不明白我是个男人，看到你穿成这样我会怎么想？本来以为拍简历照，看到你穿成这样我能不冲击吗？”

“你自己看看这裙子这么短，你还要穿着给别的男人看，一想到这我就嫉妒的发狂，你就不能理解我一下。”

确实你好像没有想这么多，也是第一次见他发这么大的火，你有点吓到了，乖乖跟他妥协去卧室换衣服。却没想到曹承衍跟了进来。

“既然穿都穿了，也知道我把持不住了，现在就把自己交给我吧。”

“嗯？？？”你没想到这男人居然会来这么一出，刚想把他推出去反锁上门，却被抢了先机，曹承衍用脚轻轻一勾就把门关上了。

“洗澡了吗？”他看向你。

“当然了，出门前肯定要洗澡的嘛！何况今天要拍摄诶。”

“很好，我出门前也洗了。”

你还没摸清他葫芦里卖的什么药，傻愣愣站在房子中间，他一脸坏笑一步一步向你靠近，你只能一步一步往后退，但是房间太小，你没退几步就贴上了凉凉的墙壁，无路可逃。他把你逼到墙边，一只手轻松的握住你细白的双手手腕，往上一带，你就双手高举被固定到了墙上，他的另一只手也不老实，用力揽着你的腰，揉捏起你腰部的肌肤。腰肢纤细，盈盈一握，肌如白雪，腰如束素。大概是他太忘情的缘故，你的腰间被揉红了一片。

你还在一边叫嚷着让他放开你，他就趁你不备弯下腰低头吻住了你。本来嘴里要说的话全都变成了哼哼唧唧的软语，到最后哼哼唧唧也没了，缺氧让你发不出声音来。他的嘴唇很软，带着一点点烟草的味道，就那样慢慢笼罩住你，侵入你的口腔，你的大脑，你的每一寸肌肤。身后的墙壁凉凉的，又硬又硌，但是你的身体好像着了火。

  
“曹承衍”，你尝试着叫他的名字，想要推开他，但声音模模糊糊，身体软绵绵的，好像力气被抽干了一样，你推不动他。唇齿纠缠之间，他轻轻“嗯”了一声，手臂却把你箍得更紧，好像要把你嵌入自己的身体里一样。他的手在你身上游走，掌心烫得像块烙铁，好像抚摸到哪里就把哪里的伤痛烙平。

  
他带着你往窗边移动，蹭到窗边，“唰”地一下拉上了厚重的窗帘，阳关一下被隔绝在外，突然的黑暗让你有些不适，缓缓抬头，对上他炽热的眼神，仰起头要他吻你。

  
“不反抗了？”曹承衍挑了挑眉毛，居然笑眯眯地嘲笑你。

  
你红了脸，狠狠瞪了他一眼，他没给你反应的时间，迅速贴近你的唇，两秒之后你的背再一次贴上了凉凉的墙壁，手环住他的脖子，沉浸在男人熟悉的烟草香和香水味中。

  
他把塞的整齐的衬衫从裙子里一点一点抽出来，把衬衫一下子推高，你的内衣便暴露在他眼前。他的手顺着你的腰往上滑，一触到了蕾丝内衣，便大力揉捏起来。他的舌在你耳垂处游荡，轻轻吮吸，快感像毒药瞬间上头，你忍不住发出妩媚的呻吟。

  
闭上眼睛，由触觉带来的刺激比视觉更为强烈，曹承衍早已不满衣物带来的阻隔，伸到背后解开了小小的排钩，让手与你的胸直接接触。他的食指在你胸口的挺立周围打圈，指尖好像总是故意避过那个点，在等它变硬挺得更高，偶尔轻轻触碰，也很快移开。你被撩拨得心痒痒，抓住他的手往胸口放。

  
“你求我。”

  
你一万个不愿意这时候也由不得你，娇滴滴对他说：“承衍...哥哥...求你了。”曹承衍眼睛好像更红了，他的手移到你的腰间，弯下身来用嘴含住你胸口的樱桃，舌头摩擦舔舐，轻轻吮吸起来。全世界那么多又甜又红又香的樱桃他都不要，偏偏只要你胸前的那两颗。  


情迷意乱，好像要升天了一样。你甚至都不知道这时候你发出的声音有多动情，曹承衍有多爱听。你早已经化成一滩水，腿部发软无力，有点站不稳了。  


曹承衍停下动作，把你抱到床上，一件件褪去你身上的衣物，只剩下了白色蕾丝质地的内裤。他脱掉了身上的衣裤，四角内裤下的庞然大物被棉料温柔包裹。  


扶着你平躺好，他从你的嘴唇一路吻到小腹，分开你的双腿让它们自然弯曲，找到一个更好进入的通道。他的手指隔着内裤在花穴外打转，速度越来越快，房间内水声渐渐大了起来，外部带来的刺激慢慢侵入骨髓，你的脑袋像要爆炸了一样。  


他双手捏住内裤边往下拉扯，你的腿异常配合，内裤马上就被丢到了一边。本以为他要进来了，却没想到温热的感觉再次覆上了你的身体，“啊...”你忍不住大声叫了出来。  


曹承衍的舌头怎么可以这么灵活，他动作了几下，抬起头问你“满意吗？”你早就羞红了脸，跟他说不必这样的，但是真的是欲仙欲死，又不想让他停下。他没理你，继续着他的动作，你的喘息和扭动的腰肢，好像已经给他的动作打了满分。  


不过他没让你得逞，也没让你独自到达终点。而是去柜子里拿了套出来，跪坐在你旁边，将你的手覆上他腰间的枪，然后慢慢下移，直到接触到内裤下的性器，才开始拉着你的手前后揉搓。你能感受到他的炽热与膨胀，还有他对你的欲望和渴望。  


他拉下内裤，性器就那样弹了出来，因为没了束缚，看起来好像更大了。换了位置，做好了准备，他的枪口在你的穴口摩擦碾压，趁你不注意一下子顶了进来。  


虽然前戏十分充分，润滑剂也很够用，但是他太大了，还是弄疼了你。  


“啊...曹承衍你慢点。”  


他看到你的表情，明白是真的把你弄痛了，慢慢退出去了一半，又慢慢进入，一直保持着很慢的速度。好像在推进之间，你慢慢适应了，拐着弯想让曹承衍快点。  


他弯下腰，在你耳边说：“说哥哥艹我。”  


真是的，这个时候哪里顾得上面子，“曹承衍...承衍哥哥...你快点好不好...”  


“不好，重新说。”  


“哥哥...老公...你动作快点好不好...用力艹我好不好...”你早神智不清，哥哥老公一通乱叫。  


他没回答，但身下的动作看来是对你的求饶满意了。  


男人的抽动快了起来，你的叫声被顶的支离破碎，房间里释放出规律的撞击声，一下，两下，记录着色情的数字。  


他换了几次体位，你觉得自己都快被撞碎了。终于在他感受到你身体收缩之时，加快了频率，十几次进出之后，他低吼了一声释放了出来。  


他简单处理并递了纸巾过来，让你先自己清理一下。然后倒在你身边喘着气，环住你的肩，亲吻你的眼睛。  


你们休息了一下去浴室冲澡，然后回到床上一觉睡到晚上八点才醒。肚子饿的咕咕叫，你推推曹承衍，叫他起床一起下楼吃饭。  


他嘴里含含糊糊，说着要吃奶糖冰淇淋。  


你又好气又好笑，哪里有卖的呀。  


他趁你不备舔了你的胸口，然后眨眨眼说：“我吃到了！”  



End file.
